pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1965Rulez Style) - Trailers/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *True Heart Bear: So, how was the first day of school? *Toborr: It was fine, I guess. *Treat Heart Pig (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Sally Spacebot: Did you guys pick up on that? *Soleil Spacebot: Sure did. *Sarah Spacebot: Something's wrong. *Sally Spacebot: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(True Heart Bear Clears her Throat Louder) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Bert: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Sally Spacebot: Signal him again. *Noble Heart Horse: Ah, so, Toborr, how was school? *Yin: Seriously? *Sally Spacebot: You've gotta be kidding me! *Hopeful Heart Cougar: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(1965Rulez Productions) *(Love-a-Lot Bear Touches a Button) *Toborr: School was great, all right? *Cozy Heart Penguin: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *True Heart Bear: Toborr, is everything okay? *(Toborr Scoffs) *Ernie: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Bert: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Ernie: No! Not the foot! *Noble Heart Horse: Toborr, I do not like this new attitude. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Cozy Heart Penguin: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bright Heart Raccoon Punches Cozy Heart Penguin and Hits a Button) *Toborr: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Ernie: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Bert: Take it to deaf con 2. *Ernie: Deaf con 2. *Noble Heart Horse: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Toborr: Yeah, well, well-- *Bert: Prepare the foot! *Ernie: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Ernie: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Noble Heart Horse and Toborr Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bright Heart Raccoon Screams) *Toborr: Just shut up! *Bert: Fire! *Noble Heart Horse: That's it. Go to your room. *Ernie: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Bert: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Sarah Spacebot: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Up (1965Rulez Style), Character Story 3, and Finding Tenderheart Bear... *(Hopeful Heart Cougar Pushes a Button) *Snozzle Wobbleson: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (1965Rulez Style) *Coming Soon to YouTube. Trailer 2 *True Heart Bear: So, Toborr, how was the first day of school? *Toborr: Fine, I guess. *Sally Spacebot: Did you guys pick up on that? *Soleil Spacebot: Sure did. *Sarah Spacebot: Something's wrong. *Sally Spacebot: Signal the husband. *True Heart Bear: (Clear throat) *Bert: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Ernie: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Bert: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Treat Heart Pig: I'm Treat Heart Pig. This is Bart Simpson. That's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Treat Heart Pig: This is Love-a-Lot Bear. And that's Cozy Heart Penguin. *Cozy Heart Penguin: (Screaming) *Treat Heart Pig: We're Toborr's emotions. These are Toborr's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Bart Simpson: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Treat Heart Pig: What happened? Bart! *Cozy Heart Penguin: She did something to the memory! *True Heart Bear: Is everything okay? *Toborr: I dunno. *Cozy Heart Penguin: Change it back, Yellow Pig! *Treat Heart Pig: I'm trying! *Bart Simpson: Treat Heart, no! Please! *Treat Heart Pig: Let it go! *Cozy Heart Penguin: The core memories! *Treat Heart Pig: No, no, no, no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can I say that curse word now? *Love-a-Lot Bear: What do we do now? *Cozy Heart Penguin: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Love-a-Lot Bear: We have a major problem. *Cozy Heart Penguin: Oh, I wish Treat Heart Pig was here. *Treat Heart Pig: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Bart Simpson: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Treat Heart Pig: Think positive! *Bart Simpson: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Cozy Heart Penguin: What was that? Was it a bear? *Love-a-Lot Bear: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Treat Heart Pig: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Romantic Heart Skunk! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Up (1965Rulez Style), Characters, Inc., and Finding Tenderheart Bear) *Treat Heart Pig: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Love-a-Lot Bear: It's broccoli! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Dr. Strangeglove: Who's the birthday girl? *Toborr: (Yells) *Cozy Heart Penguin: Brain freeze! *Treat Heart Pig: Hang on! Toborr, here we come! Category:1965Rulez Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts